


You're mine, as I am yours

by thunderingskies



Series: You're mine, as I am yours [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Night's Watch Iwaizumi, No Game of Thrones Knowledge Required, Wildling Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: And if we die, we die. But first, we live.When Iwaizumi is captured after a venture over the Wall, he's not expecting to live - and he definitely isn't expecting to fall in love with a proud and strong wildling who challenges everything he once knew.





	You're mine, as I am yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caelestisxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/gifts), [Amalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalas/gifts).



> Cel posted [this](https://trashytacosan.tumblr.com/post/163073408171/okay-but-seriously-i-just-want-iwaizumi-as-jon) and inspired me! Cel is not only a wonderful friend but an amazing writer, and I wholly recommend reading her works. Also for Amalas, who helped so much talking me through this AU and figuring out the plot - I appreciate you always holding my hand and walking me through these things :') ~~not to mention the motivational images!~~ Huge thanks go out to Frenchibi for beta reading this for me and your words of encouragement, even when I'm being a royal pain in the ass (you're sure it's not too cheesy, right?) and Heather as well, you are great and I appreciate you so much! Thank you for helping to make this better.

After leaving the Wall in search of what lies beyond it, Hajime was sure that being captured by wildlings would mean his death. Yet, here he is.

Hajime sighs, finishing the last bite of his dinner. Finally, after what has felt like  _ weeks, _ the hunt has been fruitful and the entire tribe of wildlings has been able to eat their fill. Four rabbits, and a deer - more food than they can eat, and with the need to travel light, everyone eats as much as they can so there is little food to leave behind.

He looks over to Tooru, the last person left by the fire. Everyone else has gone to sleep off the meal, despite the early hour, or is on to guard their campsite.

It’s just the two of them.

The thought of that is as exciting to Hajime as it is nerve-wracking.

To say that Tooru is not what he expected of a wildling would be… an understatement. 

Tooru’s long since finished the last of his meal, swallowing it back with a big swig of his ale. He’s been quiet, as of late; but Hajime can already see him starting to open up and speak more freely, especially when they’re alone.

“Really, Hajime,” Tooru snorts in laughter, conversation coming easy between the two of them.

Tooru isn't like the other wildlings in his tribe, who are still so wary of Hajime. He's… different. He can't put words on exactly what it is, but Hajime feels it. 

One thing Hajime is sure of is that he really likes listening to Tooru talk. He’s softer like this, warmer. He’s not putting up quite so much of a front and Hajime wants to hear more.

Their conversation dulls a little, but it’s not awkward. The silence is comfortable and the fire warm as they sit together.

After some time, Tooru shifts, standing up from where he’d been sitting. “Wanna take a walk?” He asks, adjusting his thick coat. “I’m not ready to sleep yet.”

Hajime watches him before responding. “Sure,” he says, moving to stand up. He considers putting out the fire before they go, but it’s already down to coals, and in this cold weather he doesn’t see the point. He turns to Tooru before he goes just to make sure. Tooru nods at him, so he figures it’s fine.

Hajime falls in step with Tooru, their footsteps quiet against the dirt ground. There’s not really a path, but that’s quite fine - Tooru clearly doesn’t need one, as he makes his own with ease. He steps over branches and on small plants, making a trail for Hajime to follow.

As they walk, their conversation from earlier picks up again. Hajime likes listening to Tooru talk, and Tooru never seems to have a shortage of stories to share about where he’s from and questions about Hajime's home.

Tooru looks over at Hajime, a shy expression on his face. “You know… you’re really nothing like I expected…”

A smile crosses Hajime’s face as he looks over. “No?” he replies with ease, “what were you expecting?”

Tooru shrugs, laughing a little, “The stories we heard about crows were so… harsh… they painted you to all seem.... emotionless…” Tooru takes a turn, weaving his way through two small trees, “but you’re different… in a good way.”

Hajime grins, catching up to Tooru so that he can nudge him with his elbow. “In a good way?”

“Yes,” Tooru replies with a laugh, nudging him back, “A good way.”

Hajime can’t help but watch Tooru as he moves - for someone so strong and so proud, it’s so intriguing to see him like this… allowing himself to be soft and vulnerable.

Hajime doesn’t even want to blink and miss a second of this.

They come to a clearing where Tooru stops, turning away from Hajime and out to the expanse of land before them. It’s beautiful, really, breathtaking  - slopes of mountainside blanketed in snow and scattered with trees, bathed in the soft sunlight still streaming from overhead. It’s a sight Hajime would hardly have seen south of the Wall, but he can’t be bothered to focus on it with Tooru right in front of him. 

He looks so calm and relaxed, so different from the angry, unruly wildling that he met only a few short weeks ago. Hajime will never forget the first time he saw him - proud and free, bow in hand, arrow notched and aimed right for Hajime’s heart. He’d have landed that shot, too, no question - Hajime’s seen him shoot. He doesn't miss his mark. 

He’s damn lucky that Tooru’s tribe allowed him to stay - it would have been just as easy to slit his throat and be on with it. Many other wildlings would have done just that to a man of the Night’s Watch, but he’s proved himself useful. 

Hajime’s going to appreciate this moment for everything that it’s worth. He takes a step closer to Tooru, who doesn’t react - he keeps looking out at the scenery, blinking away a few snowflakes that fall on his face.

He’s beautiful.

Hajime hasn’t seen much beauty in this world, but he knows that this is it with every fiber of his being. 

He wants to run his hands through Tooru’s wild brown hair, streaked with copper. He wants to count each and every one of the freckles that dot his face, like a starry night’s sky; but more than anything, he wants to kiss him.

He wants to kiss him  _ so badly. _

Hajime licks his lips, trying to swallow away his nervousness. He reaches out carefully, laying his hand out on Tooru’s shoulder. Slowly, Tooru turns to face him, gaze shifting to Hajime’s face; his expression is open and vulnerable, a little curious, and a little-

Afraid?

_ No, _ Hajime decides, eyes flicking to Tooru’s -  _ nervous.  _ His brown eyes are reflecting his every emotion, and Hajime sees it all. He is so soft, so delicate; it should be strange how someone so strong, so wild, can be so soft, but it isn't. 

Tooru's everything all at once, and Hajime can't take his eyes off him.

Tooru’s eyes flick down to Hajime’s lips, and he licks his own; so cautious, so tentative.

Hajime leans in closer, his heart beating like crazy in his chest. He touches their foreheads together, feels Tooru’s cool skin-

They’re close enough now that he can feel Tooru’s breaths on his face, hear his breathing, fast and a little nervous-

_ Gods, _ Hajime hopes he’s reading these signs right, hopes Tooru is feeling this, too, the excitement, the breathlessness, the  _ rush of adrenaline- _

He tightens his grip on Tooru’s shoulder, unwilling to shift his gaze; the only word in his head repeating over and over again,  _ beautiful, he’s beautiful- _

Tooru swallows. He shifts his gaze up to look at Hajime briefly before looking back down, entranced with Hajime’s mouth, his lips.

_ Does he want it, too? _

Hajime’s close enough he can see all of Tooru’s tiny freckles, more than he had initially thought - he wants to count them, touch them all - but first, first there’s something else that he wants to do.

He takes in a deep, slow breath.

When will he get another opportunity like this?

Tomorrow’s not even a guarantee, it never is - not with the war, not with the fighting, not in this damn world - so he wants to live, needs to live,  _ now. _

So Hajime leans in and finally,  _ finally, _ kisses Tooru.

Softly. Slowly.

The first touch of their lips is tentative; Tooru doesn’t move at first, scared, nervous. A flash of worry crosses Hajime’s mind, but he doesn’t pull away.

Then Tooru kisses him back.

Fiery and passionate, catching Hajime off guard - he throws his arms around Hajime’s neck, pulling him in tightly, kissing him with everything he’s got. Hajime tries to breathe into it, match each kiss as best as he can, but it’s  _ so much _ all at once-

Tooru’s warm in his arms, so pliant, melting against him; each brush of their lips feels  _ so amazing _ , even better than anything Hajime could have imagined.

He feels so  _ alive. _

He has to pull away, regrettably, parting their lips and pressing their foreheads together a little roughly. Tooru looks up at him, finally  _ really looks, _ laughter spilling from his lips. 

The sound of his laughter is  _ so sweet _ , Hajime can hardly handle it. He wraps his arms around Tooru entirely, hugging him in close to his chest. Tooru snuggles up to him almost instinctively. 

Hajime can’t help but grin when he sees Tooru nuzzling in close, smiling so freely, so happily - so  _ beautifully- _

Hajime holds him tight, and doesn’t want to let him go. 

He's not at the Wall anymore, but being here with Tooru is infinitely better.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me on tumblr.](http://josai.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> I'd love to write more for this AU - I have many scenes and plans, if you would be interested in that please leave a comment below or send me a tumblr ask! Thanks!


End file.
